The New Prophecy: BloodClan reunites
by CornMuffinMissy
Summary: Moss was once a kittypet. Until she joined LeafClan. As she struggles through the harsh drought of green-leaf, she discovers a secret that changes her life forever, as well as a prophecy that she must complete alone


_**Alliegnances**_

**LeafClan**

**Leader**- Fernstar: light gray she-cat with white speckles

**Deputy**- Orangefrost: light orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes and patches of white on fur

**Medicine Cat**: Dapplepelt: gray and white dappled she-cat

**Warriors**

Grayfeather: dark gray fluffy she-cat

Littleflower: small tortishell she-cat

Sparrowclaw: black tom

Lilyfrost: creamy white she-cat

Lionfur: light brown tom with green eyes

Silverfoot: white and silver she-cat

Darkbelly: dark grey tom

Blackfeather: black she-cat with green eyes

Shadeclaw: black tom

Ravenclaw: black tom with green eyes

Rivergaze: light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentinces

Adderpaw: dark brown tabby she-cat

Firepaw: small orange tom

Tigerpaw: brown tabby she-cat

Leopardpaw: golden-furred she-cat with black spots

**Queens**

Frostpelt: white she-cat with green eyes  
kits: Whitekit(small white tom), Snowkit(small white she-cat), Owlkit(light brown tom) mate: Owlwing(died, so Owlkit named after him)

**RainClan**

**Leader**- Snowstar: pretty white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**- Sandcloud: ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**- Flowerpelt: beautiful calico she-cat

**Warriors**

Firepelt: bright orange tom  
App. Ashpaw

Cloudfur: fluffy white tom

Silverwing: pretty silver she-cat

Hawkfeather: brown tom with white chest and paws

Reedstripe: brown tabby tom

Foxtail: red-brown and white tom with a bushy red tail

Brambleflower: brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Otterfur: dark brown tom

Blackcloud: black she-cat with white on her chest

Brownfoot: dark brown tom with amber eyes

Gingertail: white and ginger she-cat

**Apprentinces**

Dawnpaw: white and ginger-patched she-cat

Flamepaw: dark orange tom

Ashpaw: light grey she-cat

**Queens**

Mistyflower: pretty grey she-cat  
(Kits: Crowkit, Mosskit, Blackkit, mate:Brownfoot)

Goldencloud: golden she-cat  
kits: Thunderkit, Shadowkit mate: Otterfur

Dapplewhisker: beautiful calico she-cat  
(Adopted kits from Dapplefur: Badgerkit, Tawnykit, and Specklekit, mate: Reedstripe)

**Elders**

Duststorm: dark grey she-cat with white speckles

**NightClan**

**Leader- **Eaglestar: brown tom with white paws and chest

**Deputy- **Rabbitfoot: small white she-cat

**Med. Cat- **Mistyfur- light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors**

Owlheart: dark brown tom with golden eyes  
Ashpaw(dark gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes)

Mudfoot: brown tom

Robinfeather: black and red-brown tom

Birchtail: light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Snowfall: white she-cat

Honeypelt: light ginger she-cat

Mistytail: light gray she-cat

Squirreltail: fluffy brown she-cat

**SwiftClan**

**Leader: **Minnowstar- light brown she-cat

**Deputy: **Pineleaf: dark brown tom

**Med. Cat: **Shrewfoot: small brown tom  
App. Stonepaw(dark gray tom)

**Warriors**

Goldenflame: golden-brown tom, green eyes

Oakleaf: light brown tom with amber eyes

The orange tabby she-cat crouched and listened to the painful yet quiet yowling of a cat. She could also hear a tiny kit's mewing. _"Oh, StarClan, please let this cat be alright. It sounds as though she is giving birth,"_ she thought to herself.

The tabby picked up her pace until she reached the border that separated her clan, LeafClan, and the other, RainClan. As the tabby crossed the border, the mewing grew even louder.

Instantly, she recognized the scent of Dapplefur, a Rainclan warrior.. She peered around the bushes and saw Dapplefur's brown-orange, white, and black dappled body lying there, with four kits surrounding her. Two were brown tabbies, and the other two had their mother's dappled fur. As Orangefrost padded forward, she saw that only one looked alive, one of the calicos.

"Orangefrost, is that you?" the calico she-cat coughed.

"Yes. Should I get Snowstar?" she asked.

"No. T-t-take them to twolegplace. The white twoleg nest, black roof. There is a tall brown fence surrounding it. P-p-please…th-they are tr-rustworth-th-thy twolegs. Just... trust me..."

Ornagefrost wanted to protest for no warrior should live the life of a kittypet, but when she caught the she-cat's glare, she knew it was no use.

Instead she followed the she-cat's nose to a tiny calico she-cat who was mewing uncontrolably. Letting out a nervous sigh, Orangefrost picked the tiny kit up and looked at the struggling queen. She lay there, coughing up blood, her tiny kits beside her. No, Orangefrost was going to try and save this queen. She set the kit that she had been holding on the forest floor and gave a loud yowl. She did it a few more times and, finally, loud pawsteps answered. She grabbed the kit by the scruff and left the queen and kits.

Orangefrost sighed in relief as she finally recogonized the twoleg nest. She trotted to the fence and found a hole. She squeezed through it and pelted through the soft grass. She leaped up the steps and set the kitten down on the mat. After a loud yowl, there were answering yowls from the twolegs and Orangefrost disappeared from the kit. As she padded back to camp, she hoped she had done the right thing.

**The next night at the Gathering**

"Minnowstar, do you wish to go first?" Fernstar, leader of LeafClan asked the light brown she-cat, leader of SwiftClan.

She dipped her head in a yes and meowed, "Nothing much. Goldenpaw is now a warrior," she paused to let all the cats congratulate the golden tom who was holding his head high. "He is now Goldenflame." Minnowstar continued. She backed away, motioning for Eaglestar, leader of NightClan, to go.

"Mudpaw, one of our apprentinces is now Mudfoot. Also, one of our elders, Whitefur has died," he meowed. The cats congratulated Mudfoot, a brown tom, and soon silenced in respect for Whitefur's death. After a little bit, he motioned for Snowstar, leader of RainClan to speak.

Snowstar dipped her head and stepped forward.

"Well, things are okay. One of our queens, Dapplefur, gave birth to three kits and was found by a patrol. She was hardly alive and Flowerpelt tried everything she could. But…she died. Fourtunetly, all of the kits survived. One of our queens took them in and has named them Mosskit, Bramblekit and Bearkit. As for Dapplefur, we will vigil for her tonight." The she-cat bowed her head.

The cats silenced respectfully and after a few more moments Fernstar stepped up to speak. "Nothing much, a few warriors chased a fox out of our territory, in twolegplace direction and he hasn't come back since," She meowed, and with that, all four leaders jumped off the tree and began gathering their Clanmates.

Orangrefrost couldn't believe it. All of Dapplefur's kits had survived! Orangefrost couldn't help the guilt of letting a perfectly good and innocent warrior turn into a kittypet rush through her pelt.


End file.
